


I thought we were saying stupid stuff.

by Robronfan94



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Fluff, Humour, Insecure Aaron, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 03:25:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11569299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robronfan94/pseuds/Robronfan94
Summary: Aaron feels insecure and says something stupid but Robert is there to make him see sense.





	I thought we were saying stupid stuff.

**Author's Note:**

> Saw this on the internet and just had to make it into a story for the boys. Attempt at humour x
> 
> Short but sweet

Aaron and Robert were lying on the sofa watching a movie. Aaron with his head on Robert's chest and Robert's arms around him pressing kisses to his head.

Aaron looked at Robert's arms and wish that he could have arms like that or even a perfect body like Robert instead of a scarred one.

"I'm ugly." Aaron whispered "I'm in love with Cain." Robert said. Aaron nodded his head. Wait what?? Did Robert love Cain?! 

"What?" Aaron asked sitting up in shock. "Oh I'm sorry I just thought we were saying stupid stuff!" Robert sat up and took Aaron face in his hands kissing him.

"Listen here you aren't ugly! Ok? I've told you so many times and next time I will not give you sex for a month if i hear it again ok?!" Aaron looked at Robert "ok." He nodded.

"Thank you Rob." "Aaron don't ever thank me it's my job as your husband to make you feel safe and secure." Robert said taking Aaron in his arms holding him tigjt,

Oh no Aaron wasn't ugly. He was the most beautiful person ever and Robert would spend the rest of his life making sure he knew it because he loved his boy and if anyone said different they would find out just how much Robert Sugden did...

**Author's Note:**

> Comments always appreciated and any other stories x  
> Find me on tumblr. Robronfan948


End file.
